Macros
Below is a list of Hunter macros. Generic Pet Care This macro will tame your beast if you have no pet and you push ctrl, it will call pet if you have no pet, or revive pet if your pet is dead, Or if your pet is out it will mend pet but is not active then for 15 seconds until mend pet wears off. If you press shift and this macro it will Dismiss your pet #showtooltip /cast modifier:ctrl Tame Beast /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /castsequence target=pet reset=15 Mend Pet, null /cast modifier:shift Dismiss Pet Hunter's Mark and attack This one is good to use if you want to cast Hunter's Mark and send in your pet at the same time #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /stopmacro noexists /cast Hunter's Mark /petattack Disengage Macro to cast wing clip and disengage to make it harder for them to get to you. #showtooltip Disengage /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /stopcasting; /cast Wing Clip /cast Raptor Strike /cast Disengage /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Misdirection This is a great macro for missdirection, all it requires is that you set the tank as your focus, then it will if you have a focus, cast missdirection on that, if not on your target, and if not it will cast it on your pet if he is out and alive. #showtooltip /cast help Misdirection /cast help Misdirection /cast nodead, exists Misdirection Master's Call This macro will allow you to use master's call as a mouseover, to allow you to more easily target your party members, and if no mouseover exists it will be cast on yourself #showtooltip Master's Call /cast help Master's Call /cast target=player Master's Call Feed Pet macro Allows you to have a single button macro for feeding all pets, you can modify the type of pets and the type of food depending on level and what not /cast pet,nocombat Feed Pet /use nocombat Salted Venison; Beast, nocombat Salted Venison; nocombat Savory Snowplum Pet Abilities There has been some investigation into macroing pet abilities into your standard macros as sometimes the petui will wait before doing things like bite One way to do that is like this with Steady Shot, as this is something you spam while all others on cool down it will help to fire bite offf more often #showtooltip Steady Shot /cast Kill Command /cast Furious Howl /cast @pettarget,harm,exists Bite /cast Steady Shot Rapid Fire/Call of the Wild It is also nice to chain your cool downs, so casting these two together is good #showtooltip Rapid Fire /cast Call of the Wild /cast Rapid Fire Beast Mastery Specific Bestial Wrath This macro will cast Kill Command, Call of the Wild, and Bestial Wrath, the first two are only cast if your pet has a target. I also sometimes have an onuse trinket and I included it here for those times I want the trinket to fire at the same time as the others #showtooltip Bestial Wrath /cast exists Kill Command /cast exists Call of the Wild #/use 13 /cast Bestial Wrath Survival Specific Marksman Specific Silencing shot You will want this macroed into all of your shots as it is off the gcd, once such macro is like this #showtooltip Aimed Shot /cast Silencing Shot /cast Aimed Shot Steady Shot As Steady Shot end up being a bulk of the marksman damage in the armorpen build, I created this macro to first cast Kill Command, then use my gloves as I am an engineer(either rockets or hyperspeed accelerators) then cast steady shot #showtooltip Steady Shot /cast Kill Command /use 10 /cast Steady Shot Category:PVE Macros Category:Interface